A Different Miraculous
by Aeon The Dimensional Girl
Summary: They may have a different name and magical jewel, but they are still heroes of Paris. A one-shot collection for Swap Week.
1. A Bug's Flare

**_This collection of one shots is brought to you by Swap Week in Tumblr, organized by imthepunchlord (you may know her famous works that consist of Miraculous/Kwami swaps)._**

 **Summary: A red beetle gets a bit upset over some news. Thankfully a certain black cat notices. From the "Flare" promt.**

* * *

 ** _A Bug's Flare_**

.

.

Adrien's mouse went scrolling through the Miracu-Blog, eyes glued to the most recent story of his and Chat's battle with the new Akuma. He smiled when he looked at the picture Alya had taken of his partner helping the victim after he was forced to leave the scene.

"You really like her that much, don't you?" Tikki asked him as she took another bite of her cookie while looking at her charge.

"It's impossible not to, Tikki" Adrien declared, "Look at her, my princess is just as kind as a… well… princess" he finished a bit lamely. Tikki chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever had a chosen so lovesick like you, Adrien" she said as she flew in front of him.

"Is that good or bad?" Adrien asked, but before Tikki could answer, there was a knock on the door.

The Kwami quickly hid on his shirt as Adrien muttered a "Come in" and got up from his chair. Nathalie entered a worried look on her face.

"Hi, Nathalie, is there something wrong?" the model politely asked. The assistant let out a sigh.

"Your father called"

A feeling of dread soon formed on his stomach.

"He wanted me to inform you that a new meeting is to be held on London, so-"

"-So he won't be able to come home, again, and spend some time with me, again" Adrien finished, having grown used to hearing the same answer for a while. "I understand, Nathalie" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

The woman's face softened a little.

"I'm sorry, Adrien" she said.

"It's not your fault" he said, eyes looking over to the windows while Nathalie took this as a sign to exit the room. Walking over to the couch, Adrien sat down, his right hand going over to his left ear, rubbing the black earrings in order to bring some sense of comfort.

"I don't even know why I keep hoping he will actually show up" he muttered. Tikki flew out of her hiding spot, taking a set on his left shoulder.

"He will, Adrien. I know he will, one day" she said, attempting to lift his spirits.

A shadow passed through the window, making both human and Kwami nearly jump. Adrien quickly recognized his partner as she went patrolling the city.

The feeling of dread quickly became one of needing to get out.

"Tikki, transform me" he said. A flash of pink and he was soon out of his room, chasing the girl with wild blue hair and a cat costume in his red and polka-dotted black costume.

Both of them made a landing on a rooftop.

"Chat Sombre" he curtly bowed to the girl, surprising her.

"Coléoptère Rouge" she returned with a nod and small smile. "I thought I was going to patrol alone today" she said, tilling her head to the side.

"Well, Princess, what if I told you that I can't live without your prrresence in my life?" he asked with a sly smile as he walked over to Chat. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, my Kwami is really amused over the fact that the one who makes the cat puns is you, not me" Chat Sombre replied as she walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down, her partner soon following.

"I think you should, you have no idea how much you're missing without the puns!" Coléoptère Rouge said. Chat gave him a light glare.

"But really, Bug, what are you doing out here tonight?" she asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Coléoptère Rouge said.

"And satisfaction brought it back" Chat Sombre replied, a smirk on her face. However, it soon left her lips as she studied her partner. Coléoptère Rouge was known for being a bit impulsive in battle, he liked to flirt with her (she was sure he had a crush on her), gave puns and puns and never looked weak or sad.

But now… his shoulders were slumped, his green eyes were locked on the ground. It didn't take a genius to realize something was bothering him.

She suddenly felt bad for asking.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to say anything, I-"

"No, no… it's okay" Coléoptère Rouge reassured her. He forgot how observant she was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chat asked.

"Not really" he admitted. "But… do you mind staying here? For a little while?" he asked, voice almost wavering.

Chat Sombre placed her hand over his. "Of course"

For a moment, his bright green eyes were locked with her blue-bell ones, and he sees a protective look that's willing to fight the darkness that must be responsible for his sadness. Like a beacon of light.

Like a flare.

"Thanks, Princess"

"You're welcome, Bug"

* * *

 **So, yeah, I decided to start with the most obvious swap out there. There's a light swap in the nicknames Adrien/Chat Noir gives Marinette/Ladybug and the Ladyblog's name got changed to simply be Miracu-Blog.**

 _Meaning of names:_

 _Coléoptère Rouge = Red Beetle_

 _Chat Sombre = Dark Cat_


	2. Lack of Observation

**Summary: There are so many classrooms in the school, but they had to choose that one, didn't they? From the "Awkward" promt.**

* * *

 _ **Lack of Observation**_

.

.

Personally, Tortoise blamed his luck.

Of course, _of course_ he ended up in this situation.

The day had started of pretty well, he brought his homework, he didn't get caught not paying attention in class, he actually aced his chemistry test and he even managed to finish a project that was due in two days.

And the Akuma attacked.

Everyone soon started to evacuate the classroom, and he managed to sneak over to another empty class before letting Wayzz about of his bag.

He was too focused on transforming to notice that someone else had entered the room with the same intentions.

"Wayzz, transform me!"

"Trixx, transform me!"

And now, Tortoise and Rusé were both staring at each other in shock.

"N-Nino?" Tortoise stuttered.

"Nathaniel?!" Rusé whispered-shouted, "YOU'RE THE TURTLE HOLDER?!" he yelled.

"WELL, YOU'RE THE FOX HOLDER!" Tortoise yelled back.

"Ohmygodohmygod, this is not happening" Rusé said as he sat on the floor with his hands pulling out his hair. "No one was supposed to find out about this…"

"Is there even a rule for when this happens?" Tortoise asked as he ran his left arm over his red hair.

"I don't know!" Rusé exclaimed, "All I know is that. _We. Are. Not. Supposed. To. Know. Who. We. Are_ " as he put emphasis in each word, his tail hit the floor.

"Well, is not that we made it on purpose…" Tortoise pointed out.

"True…" his teammate said.

An awkward silence filled the room as the heroes avoided eye contact, the only occasional sound coming from the battle outside. However, none of them moved.

"I can't believe it's you" Tortoise said after a while.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rusé asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing bad!" Tortoise said as he help up his hands. "It's just that… we don't really talk to each other, as Nino and Nathaniel, but as the heroes of Paris…"

"We get along better" his teammate finished for him, understanding.

"Yeah"

The heavy silence fell on them again.

"It's kind of ridiculous" Rusé said. It was Tortoise's turn to narrow his eyes.

"What's ridiculous?"

"The whole situation! Here we are two members of Team Miraculous-"

"-Are we seriously calling ourselves that?-"

"-Who have been fighting together for a while now, making jokes and trying to convince Chat Noir to declare himself to Ladybug-"

"-Excuse me, that's only you and Royal Feather-"

"-And have strict instructions on our kwamis to don't reveal ourselves, which is apparently, one of the only things our kwamis have in common-"

"…."

"-and we are supposed to be careful about transforming, and I mean, I'm a fox! I should be even more careful-"

"-Rusé-"

"-And the kwamis don't seem to have a situation for this, at least Trixx doesn't-"

"RUSÉ!"

The fox hero stopped rambling to look at his teammate, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I know this is awkward-"

"Gee, you think?"

"But maybe, all we need to do is to take a deep breath, and stop panicking, and in my case, stop blaming bad luck" Tortoise finished. His partner gaped at him.

"What?" the turtle hero asked.

"Dude"

"What?" Tortoise repeated.

" _Dude_ "

Rusé then did something that took the red-head by surprise: he started to laugh. Tortoise simply stared, suddenly afraid that his classmate had officially lost it.

"You- ha! You just sounded- ha-ha! Like a- a fortune cookie!" Rusé said between breaths as he continued to cackle.

Tortoise was stunned for a moment, before replaying what he just said.

"Oh"

In all honesty, he couldn't stop his incoming laughter either.

The moment was interrupted when a loud crash was heard outside of the classroom.

Rusé coughed.

"We should, err, go"

Tortoise nodded in agreement

"Yeah" he said as he walked over to the door.

"Hey, Nath?"

The hero cad in green turned around at the mention of his name.

"Mmm?"

"We should hang out after this, there is a lot to talk about" Rusé said. "Maybe we can finally have conversation that's not longer than a minute"

"Yeah, that would be cool, Nino" Tortoise replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Thought it would be fun to put these two in a situation like this, and I've been wanting to write something with either Nino or Nathaniel for a while.**

 _Meaning of names:_

 _Rusé = Smart_ (hey, if you're going to be a sly and tricky fox, you gotta be smart)


	3. A Brooch's Redemption

**Summary: Just because Hawk Moth and Le Paon are gone it doesn't mean the akumas are done. From the "Tired" promt.**

* * *

 _ **A Brooch's Redemption**_

.

.

They didn't even know how this was possible.

Hawk Moth had been defeated, so why were there still akumas roaming free?

Ladybug had gone for the Great Guardian for answers, and when she came back, she could only look at her team mates with a grim expression.

"Turns out" she started to say, "That Hawk Moth's akumas weren't true akumas"

"Say what?" Chat Noir asked.

"Apparently, akumas have always existed, but they appear like this every century. And get this, it starts when one Miraculous that has been misused is retrieved" Ladybug explained. "So, after we defeated Hawk Moth, the natural akumas took this as their cue to come back. They will come at the sign of a strong negative emotion, and they may even akumatize more than just one person at the same time"

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" Queen Bee exclaimed, "So now we have to fight actual evil by nature butterflies?"

"Looks like it" Carapace said.

"Ladybug, please tell me they can still be purified" Chat Noir asked.

"Thankfully, yes" she said. They rest sighed in relief.

"Well… this is going to be fun…" Rena Rouge muttered.

* * *

It was not fun.

These akumas were harder to fight.

The heroes were getting tired.

Fu could see it.

They needed a new member, someone that could help them, if possible, from the shadows, an ace on their sleeve.

His gaze wandered to the Miraculous Box, where two brooches rested in peace. He carefully picked one up, a pensive look on his face.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to make a reappearance, my friend" the old man said.

* * *

Sabrina Raincomprix sighed as she entered her room.

Today had been a weird day.

…well, weirder if you take into consideration the fact that Paris had its own superheroes and occasional villains.

First, on her way to school, she had prevented a fight with two men over an old man. She didn't really know what caused the fight, but attempted to play peace keeper anyway. It worked, to her surprise, and both men left on good terms, with the older man congratulating her before leaving.

Then, at school, she had noticed Marinette and Adrien giving her some odd looks before whispering to themselves. She only caught hold of snippets like, _"It would be good for her"_ and " _Aren't butterflies supposed to mean change? She could be the one"_ , and the one that confused her more, _"At the end is Fu's decision"._

At least, she was finally home.

Walking over to her desk, Sabrina started to take out her notebooks when she took notice of a strange little box on top of her laptop.

There was no note.

Curiosity got the best of her and before she knew it, there was a flash of purple and suddenly there was a tiny little lilac creature that looked a lot like a butterfly.

For a moment, Sabrina started at the creature. The creature stared back.

And then she started to scream.

* * *

Several minutes later, Sabrina learned that:

· The little creature's name was Nooroo.

· He was a kwami, thousands of years old.

· The little jewel inside the box, a brooch with a purple button and with four light pink strands of fabric coming out from it that resembled a butterfly, was called a Miraculous.

· She, Sabrina Raincombrix, had been chosen to be the new hero of Paris.

She also learned the tragic little past Nooroo had, and was for a moment, fearful that she would become a villain like Hawk Moth.

"No" Nooroo said, "Hawk Moth was not worthy. He found me and misused me, the brooch's powers are meant to create temporary heroes, not villains" he explained.

"But… how do you know I'm worthy?" Sabrina asked, "I used to be horrible to some people"

"Are you now?" Nooroo asked.

"No" Sabrina said, "Well, at least I don't think so. I try to be nicer to my classmates, because I was mean to them with my friend Chloe, but that changed a while ago"

BOOM!

An explosion shook the city, which only meant that an Akuma had appeared.

"If you want to fully change, this is your chance" Nooroo said with a smile.

And that's how Sabrina found herself standing in her room with a magenta, lilac and purple outfit, with a mask on her face and a cane in her hand.

She had her eyes closed, trying to find a champion to help the other heroes. According to the news, the new Akuma was a visiting professional skater that had been caught in a compromising position and had been disqualified from the competition.

 _"_ _As much as I don't like to admit it, there's one thing you need to do the same way Hawk Moth did: you need to find strong emotions. The difference being that the more positive, the better. Negative emotions can also be used, but you will have to convince the person harder to help" Nooroo explained._

Strong emotions…. Hmm.

She could only sense terror….

Sabrina suddenly stopped. Someone was terrified, yet determined.

There is was.

She made a white butterfly come to her and following Nooroo's instructions, made the insect glow in power. The now lilac butterfly flew away through her window to search for its new host. Soon a connection was formed, and Sabrina felt another transparent mask appear on her face.

"Hello…"

* * *

The heroes were quite startled when the new akuma, Sharp Blade, was hit with an ice shard in the face that came out of nowhere.

"What the…?" Ladybug said as she turned to look at the direction the ice shard came from. She and the rest of the team gasped. Another skater, dressed like he was going to give a Yuri! On Ice performance, had appeared and was holding more shards. But what caught their attention was the glowing butterfly mask on the face.

"Hello, my name is Swift and I will be your temporary team mate in this battle, courtesy of your new Miraculous partner, Papillon" he said bowing as the mask disappeared.

While Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Carapace kept gaping, Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a look of happiness.

"Looks like Nooroo has found a new home" Chat Noir said.

From a safe distance, Fu smiled.

"Good luck, Papillon"

* * *

 **As some of you might know, Hawk Moth's actual name in the original version is Papillon. However, I've always thought that it doesn't really sound like a villain name, hence Sabrina becoming Papillon.**


	4. Cats are Cuddle Masters

**Summary: Nino recives an unsual guest. From the "Cuddles" promt.**

* * *

 _ **"Cats are Cuddle Masters"**_

.

.

It had been a long and exhausting day and Nino nearly cried in joy when he entered his room and saw his bed.

His parents weren't surprised, if not a little worried, when they saw him fast asleep a few minutes later. Lately Nino had been arriving home looking tired and ready to pass out of sleep deprivation in a matter of seconds. They asked one time, and Nino simply said that school and life had a conspiracy against him.

About three hours later, Nino finally woke up from his nap.

Or, more accurately, a noise had made him wake up.

Something was tapping the window.

He turned around ready to spook whatever bird that had decided to make the unnerving noise when he stopped on his tracks, his mouth wide open in shock.

Chat Noir was at the pane.

Before he knew it, Nino was opening the window in a matter of seconds.

"Dude, I was having a nice nap, I thought cats respected people's needs for naps" he said while Chat entered the room.

The cat hero simply grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you" Chat Noir said as he and Nino took a seat on the latter's bed.

"Okay?" Nino said a bit warily. On the corner of his eye, he saw a little flash of blue making its way from his school bag to his desk. His guest didn't seem to notice, though.

 _"_ _Thank god"_ he thought.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Nino asked.

Chat Noir looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment.

"It's…. kind of complicated" he said. Nino simply raised an eyebrow. Chat sighed.

"I think… I think I'm in love with someone that's not Ladybug" he finally admitted. Nino was taken aback, and from behind Chat he could see Duusu making a little dance of… celebration?

"Oh" he said, trying his best to ignore his Kwami and focus on Chat. "With… with who?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested.

Chat's cheeks went red.

"A friend of mine, from… uh… work" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "That's all I'm saying"

"Oh, okay" Nino attempted to hide his disappointment as hard as he could. He wasn't a model like Adrien, but he knew how to mask emotions too. "Umm, thanks for sharing, I guess" he said lamely.

Chat Noir gave him a tired smile.

"Thanks for listening" he replied. Looking at the clock that rested next to Nino's bed, he sighed. "I guess I should go home"

Nino took notice that Chat was saying it with dread.

"You can stay" he quickly said. Chat looked at him, a bit shocked. "I mean…. For a little while, if you want to, that is" he added, cheeks going as pink as Marinette's denims. "I've been working on a few mixes for my friend Adrien, and I would like someone to give me their thoughts on them" Nino continued to say as he looked for his laptop.

"You… really?" Chat asked with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. "What's the occasion?"

"His birthday is next week" Nino replied as he took out another pair of earphones and connected them to the computer. Chat Noir moved closer as Nino opened the files and handed him one piece as he pressed 'play'.

While Chat listened, Nino's eyes wandered to his desk, where Duusu was still standing with a little smirk on her face.

 _"_ _What?"_ he mouthed.

Duusu pointed at Chat, then at Nino and at herself as she started to make a little dance before smiling back at him.

If Nino's cheeks were pink before, the definitely looked like Ladybug's suit now.

 _"_ _I'm not seducing him"_ he almost shouted, but thankfully he managed to control himself and mouth it to her.

The peacock kwami simply rolled her eyes in a way of saying _"Sure, and I'm not a kwami"_

Nino was about to give her a response when the mix ended and Chat Noir paused it.

"It's amazing, Nino!" he said, "I'm sure your friend Adrien will like it" he added as he gave a wink.

"Thanks, it's inspired on the new hero" Nino said as he scratched the back of his head.

Chat Noir looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's inspired on Royal Blue?" he whispered. Nino nodded. He thought Adrien will like it, given that now he only talked about his superhero self more than Ladybug.

Chat cuddled closer to Nino.

"Can we listen to more?" the cat hero asked, cheeks flushed as he bit back a yawn with his hand.

"Uh, sure!"

Twenty minutes later, Nino woke up to find Chat Noir cuddled on his waist, the earphones forgotten on the pillow. Giving a look at where Duusu was, Nino saw her give him a thumps up before going to sleep. Her charge simply rolled his eyes before closing them and giving Chat a little cuddle as he fell asleep again.

* * *

 **I have joined Ninoir hell and I love it.**


	5. It's Probably Karma

**Summary: From all the people... it had to be her. From the "Tensions" promt.**

* * *

 ** _It's Probably Karma_**

.

.

The Akuma was defeated, and Chloe Bourgeois was still having an internal crisis.

Because this was not happening.

She had to have been imagining things.

Because there was no way in hell that Chloe saw Marinette talking to _that_ kwami.

Nuh-uh.

And yet… Chloe, who had been looked in a bathroom stall listening-ignoring- to a lesson from her kwami, heard the commotion outside, _heard her nemesis enter the room, saw her with that kwami and heard her say the magic words and dash out to the action._

And Tikki had been a witness too, so…

 _"_ _This has to be karma at its best"_ she thought as she saw Honey Bee help the Akuma victim back to his feet.

BEEP!

Honey Bee looked up at her partner with concern, and Chloe simply avoided her gaze.

(but on the inside she was burning with guilt)

"Uh, Red Queen?" she asked warily. Chloe took a big breath.

 _"_ _Just act like everything is normal"_ she told herself as she turned her back, shoulders strait and chin up high.

"I'll see you on patrol tonight" she said before leaving her partner and previous akumatized person behind.

* * *

Not even five minutes later, Chloe was yelling at her pillow while Tikki munched on a pile of cookies (that may or may not have been purchased from _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_) with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I did warn you that you should be kinder to your classmates" the ladybug kwami said when Chloe finally got her head out of the pillows.

"I don't understand" Chloe whimpered, "Why did it have to be her?"

"Because she was chosen" was Tikki's only reply. Chloe glared at her. "What? It's the truth"

Chloe huffed.

"What I meant was: why did my amazing partner in fighting crime and being fabulous while at it had to be the girl that I-"

"Constantly ridicule?"

"Shut up" Chloe said. Tikki sighed before putting the cookie down and flying to face her charge.

"Hate to break it to you Chloe, but now you have to make a decision" she said looking serious. "Either you gather up some of that Red Queen courage you have and talk to Honey Bee and come clean of your behavior, or so help me, I will make you do it the hard way"

A tense silence followed, in which kwami and human stared at each other.

"You're bluffing with that last part" Chloe said after a while.

"Am I?" Tikki warned. "I told you at the beginning, that being the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous required you to be kind, willing to listen to others and put others needs before your own, something that I haven't seen you do almost at all, Chloe Bourgeois. The only thing that I've seem to be seeing you do is cause some akumas, be completely self-centered and uncaring-"

"I care for Sabrina, Adrien and Honey Bee!" Chloe cut in, face red.

"You treat Sabrina like a slave and shower her with gifts for her to remain loyal; you seem to treat Adrien like a trophy, despite him being a friend from your childhood and being one of the only people who can possibly truly know you and wish for you to be a better person!" Tikki continued to say. Chloe wanted to shut her off, but a part of wanted to keep listening.

"And as for Honey Bee… or more accurately, Marinette Dupain-Cheng; she's been suffering your constant harassment for a while and she's done nothing to you!" Tikki then looked at her charge straight in the eye.

"In order words: Grow. Up"

Chloe sighed. As much as she hated admitting that Tikki was right…

She had to face this.

* * *

 **I've always thought that if Tikki and Chloe personally knew each other, this is something that would inevitably happen.**


	6. Keep a Secret

**Summary: She wanted to caught them in the act, but... From the "Secret" promt.**

* * *

 _ **Keep a Secret**_

 **.**

 **.**

Plume Royal eyed the girl with pigtails suspiciously.

Everything she did looked…. Normal.

Too normal. In her opinion, the: I'm-defiently-not-hidding-anything-from-you-this-is-me-acting-normal.

Since when Marinette found time to do homework, design and sew something new when listening to music without falling asleep on her bed in exhaustion?

The feathered hero had been doing this since the beginning of the day, much to her kwami's charging.

"You need to stop stalking Marinette, Alya! First in school, now her home, really?!"

But she couldn't.

Not after finding out her best friends little secret.

She had been inviting Chat Noir over to see movies and eat cookies. Without her!

The betrayal!

Alya had immediately jumped to the conclusion that that was the reason for why her best friend had been so tired lately, hosting the pun-loving cat definitely had to become tiring over time.

Not that Alya didn't like Chat Noir. He was a funny guy, reckless and in love with Ladybug. Why was he suddenly coming to visit Marinette was also one of the reasons she was spying on her best friend.

She wanted answers. From Marinette and her reason to only host Chat Noir in her home and from Chat Noir and his reason to come to her best friend's house and leaving her exhausted. Especially if the guy was pinning for Ladybug.

So she had decided to spy and caught them in the act.

Duusu had been against it, claiming that spying on superhero partners and best friends was a violation of privacy and a misuse of the Peacock Brooch.

 _"_ _But it doesn't hurt not listening once in a while, right?"_ Alya thought as she continued to spy on Marinette, who was still seemingly working on a project of hers.

Just when she was starting to get impatient, a familiar cat hero soon appeared on the rooftop of the Dupain-Cheng house hold. Chat Noir took a look around himself before taking a small leap towards the balcony.

Plume smirked. Now she just had to wait for Mari to open the window, let them get comfy for a moment before comforting them.

However, her smirk soon left her face when she realized Chat looked troubled as he gently knocked on the window to Marinette's room. The girl stopped working on her project, looking up the window with what Plume Royal could only interpret as an equal troubled look before getting up to open the glass pane to let him in.

They were silent before Marinette started speaking, and a little later Chat was talking back, both engaging in a conversation that, by the looks of it, seemed to have an emotional toll on the two teens.

Plume soon started to question if this was really a good idea, maybe actually listening to Duusu would have been the right thing to do. Whatever Marinette and Chat Noir had going on… it probably wasn't really her business.

 _"_ _It isn't your business at all!"_ Duusu vibrated from inside the brooch.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Plume Royal muttered to the jewel. "I got hit with reporter's guilt"

 _"_ _Gee, wonder why"_

"Don't get sassy on me" Plume whispered as she got up from her hiding spot. She took one last look towards Marinette and Chat Noir…. And her jaw dropped.

Because Marinette wasn't talking with Chat Noir. At all.

She was kissing him. And he was kissing her back.

"Oh… my… god" Plume said as she kept watching, mouth agape, the scene in front of her.

Just when she was debating how she was going to keep this secret…. A flash of green enveloped Chat Noir., leaving Adrien Agreste, Sunshine Boy™ and Marinette's crush standing in his place. Marinette, instead of acting surprised or running away, simply _giggled_ and enveloped him in another kiss.

 _"_ _Okay…. Alya, just keep this to yourself and-"_ Duusu started to say until Plume Royal screamed:

"HOW THE FRICK AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP THIS TO MY SELF?!"

* * *

 **To add a little insight: Marinette and Chat Noir were having the popular Marichat friendship, and then LB and CN discovered each other's identities. The conversation on Mari's room was them talking it out. Alya/Plume Royal discovered that CN and Marinette were spending time together, and got a bit jealous and deciced to spy on them.**

 _Meaning of names:_

 _Plume Royal = Royal Feather_


	7. Walk on My Shoes

**Summary: The exchange look pretty good for a moment, and then it went south. From the "Alive" promt.**

* * *

 _ **"Walk on My Shoes"**_

.

.

When Rena Rouge and Chat Noir came to patrol with the idea that they should exchange Miraculouses, Ladybug was 100% sure Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Chat Noir himself were going to start the Hunger Games to try and get the Ladybug Earrings.

(Not that she didn't want to do an exchange, either, but between the five of them, they were the ones who seemed to worship her in and out of the masks… Plus, she was also certain Carapace wanted to do it too)

They talked about it with the Great Guardian, and he let them do it as a form of trust exercise. Ladybug, however, started to fear that it was a terrible idea as soon as she saw the amused glint in Fu's eyes. For the time she had known him, she had learned that he took a bit of fun in the lessons he gave her and the rest of the team. However, Marinette tried to keep herself calm.

 _"Perhaps it would be fun, after all_ " she thought to herself as the Great Guardian of the Miraculous ordered them to close their eyes and de-transform as he made the exchange.

"I will escort you one by one to the exit, where you will have five minutes to go home before the other one comes out. Introduce yourselves to your temporary kwami partners and meet for your usual patrol" he said as he placed a box on Marinette's hand.

"And we come two days later to get our respective kwamis and Miraculouses back, right?" Chat Noir's voice asked.

"Indeed"

Again, Marinette heard the amusement in Fu's voice.

"Wait" Rena Rouge's voice was filled with some concern. "Shouldn't we tell each other something about our kwamis before we go on separate days? Like their favorite food? I mean… Trixx likes chili peppers, for the one who got her"

"I would be at ease with that" Carapace's voice admitted. From Marinette's left, she could hear Queen Bee give a little huff and Chat Noir a little chuckle.

"Well, Tikki like chocolate chip cookies, for whoever's interested" Marinette found herself saying.

"Wayzz likes pistachios" Carapace added.

"Pistachios? Disgusting" Queen Bee said. "But, since we're doing it, just get Pollen honey"

"Hmm, the bee kwami likes honey, what a pleasant surprise" Chat Noir commented.

"Shut up, mangy cat, what does you kwami eat, anyway? Milk? Mice? Dead birds- why are you laughing Ladybug?"

"My Lady's laughing because she knows that Plagg likes Camembert" Marinette could hear the smirk in Chat's voice as she attempted to calm down her laugh.

"Gross" Queen Bee muttered.

"I know"

* * *

"Okay, Marinette, it's just a box with another kwami, nothing to be concerned about" the young designer said to herself once she was at home.

Taking a deep breath to ease her nerves, she opened the box. Marinette only caught sight of the Fox Necklace before an orange light appeared. Once it faded, the teenage girl found herself staring at a little fox with purple eyes and a mischievous grin on its face.

"Hiya! I'm Trixx!" the kwami introduced herself. Marinette smiled.

"Hello, Trixx, I'm Marinette… although you already know that, didn't you?" she said in greeting.

"Oh yes, Master Fu told me about you, you helped him do the test for Alya!" Trixx said excitedly. "Man, you have no idea the fun I'm having knowing you're Ladybug! It's a pleasure teasing her, really"

"So foxes really are mischievous as they say" Marinette pointed out with a blank look as she put on the necklace. "I kinda thought it was a matter of speech, to be honest"

"You should worry if we weren't" Trixx said as she flew all over the room. "My, you really have a fancy little lair"

"Thanks" Marinette said. She bit her lip. "Er, are you hungry? Alya did say you like chili peppers, and Maman just bought some"

Trixx eyes sparkled.

"Oh yes! Yes please! I need my chili peppers if you want to transform into an awesome hero!" she said as she spinned around Marinette in excitement.

Marinette smirked.

"I thought I already was"

* * *

An hour later, Marinette hoped out of the window in her new temporary suit.

It was weird, not having her yoyo but a flute in hand as she ran across the rooftops towards the Eiffel Tower.

But there was still the wonderful feeling of excitement and adrenaline running through her body, completely eliminating the feeling of anxiety that was bothering her in Fu's shop.

She arrived at the Eiffel Tower, finding a familiar looking blond at the edge. But instead of a full black cat suit, he wore a black and yellow suit with stripes. His hair was in a small half bun in order to hold the Bee Comb.

"Chat… Noir?" she still asked with a little smile of amusement.

"Well, actually," he said turning to her, "I'm calling myself Sting, for now at lea-" He stopped mid-sentence, his green eyes opened wide as he took in her new suit. Marinette found herself admiring for the first time his eyes though: they no longer looked cat like, and instead look very familiar…

But she couldn't place where she had seen those eyes before.

"You… you look nice, My Lady" Chat- No, Sting said. She blushed slightly.

"Um, thanks" she said as she fidget with the necklace, "You can call me Húlí for now"

Sting smiled, but before he could say something else, another pair of footsteps made themselves known on the platform.

"Okay, Chat Noir or whatever you're calling yourself right now, how much cheese does you kwami eat?!"

Sting and Húlí turned to look at the brown skinned girl with the bad luck enough to receive the Black Cat Ring. She looked good in the black cat suit and her hazel eyes made a nice contrast with the green sclerae.

"A lot, and before you ask, no, he doesn't stop" Sting said.

"I respected you before, but I respect you even more now" she said. "Oh, and by the way, call me Solanacée for the moment" she added with a wink. Sting and Húlí chuckled.

"Okay, we only need Carapace and Queen Bee to show up and-" Húlí started to say before she got interrupted by an angry set of stomps.

The three turned to look at a green hero with blonde hair and a scowl on her face.

"If any of you say something, I will murder you" she said. "Just call me Jade"

"Aw, come on Jade, you don't look bad" Solanacée said.

"I wanted the earrings" Jade whined. "I deserved the earrings, no one's worthy enough to have them but me"

"And Ladybug, who's me" Húlí said with a raised eyebrow, while glaring at Sting, who was attempting to stifle his laughter.

"Cheer up Jade, I wanted to be LB too, and instead I got you! And I'm not complaining, I think I'm rocking the man bug and the comb" Sting said as he made a pose. Húlí was once again, struck with a sense of familiarity.

"In fact, you could say, that I look _bee_ utiful" Sting continued to say. Húlí softly smiled at the pun while simultaneously rolling her eyes. Different Miraculous, same pun lover.

Jade groaned.

"I will kill you" she said as she reached for the shield on her back. But she got interrupted by the arrival of Carapace.

With an exited look on his face, he made his way to the rest of the team while playing with the polka-dotted yoyo while sporting a goofy smile on his face.

"Dudes, this yoyo is awesome! And to be honest, Tikki is a real sweetheart, she really liked my mom's cookies" he said.

"Looking good there, uh… what name are you going to use?" Solanacée asked.

"Uh… Beetle, call me Beetle" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, _Beetle,"_ Jade hissed, "You have a lovely pair of earrings there in your head" she said as she slowly walked towards him.

"Oh, boy" Sting muttered as he watched the scene.

Beetle paled slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" Jade asked.

"Like I stole something from you?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I SHOULD BE WEARING THOSE EARRINGS!" and with that said, Jade charged at Beetle, who in turn jumped out of the Eiffel Tower.

"Okay… uh, someone should stop Jade from killing Beetle…." Sting said as he made his way the edge.

"Oh no, you're not stopping this, you said it yourself, the night got more interesting thanks to this" Solanacée threatened.

"Not if Jade murders Beetle" Sting pointed out. Solanacée laughed a bit.

"True" and with that said, the cat and the bee jumped the tower, leaving behind an amused Húlí alone.

"Well… this are going to be an interesting two days" she muttered as Beetle and Jade's screams, along with Solanacée and Sting's laughs filled the Parisian night.

* * *

 **AND IT'S A WRAP! Thanks to all of you who favorited, followed and left a review! I really** **appreciated** **your support this week.**

 _Meaning of names:_

 _Húlí = Chinese for Fox_

 _Solanacée = French for Nightshade_


End file.
